


He'll Be Happier

by SamuelShamuel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Draco is a sad boy, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelShamuel/pseuds/SamuelShamuel
Summary: Draco tries to convince himself he's better off without Harry, in the form of poetry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	He'll Be Happier

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's alt title for this is "Drarry angst in the form of Walt Whitman."  
> I wrote this because I had to write a poem in the style of Walt Whitman and we could write about whatever we wanted to. I'm not claiming to be good at writing poetry or even writing in general, just thought I'd upload it so other's could enjoy it if they wanted.  
> Enjoy!

My life is nothing without him, but I don’t need him  
I am a man of wealth, I come from a line that’s pure  
His line is tainted and lead astray  
He’ll be so much happier this way

Our world is from medieval times, they would not have accepted our love  
The only family he’s ever had wouldn’t have supported him  
He would have felt so lost without all of them  
It’s better this way, he’ll be so much happier

My parents, who are of traditional ways, would have disowned me  
They would never understand how much I love him  
I will always love him, but at last, I can not have him  
It hurts me so, but he’ll be so much happier this way


End file.
